Would I ever be happy?
by Bloody Rose 2
Summary: Bella lost her family a hundred years ago and she believed that she would never find love but what happens when she meets our favorite vampire family? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT
1. A new school and another beating

I woke up again to an empty house but today I would start at Forks High School and I would be picked on, as usual but I learned that even if I fight back I would only have to leave the town sooner so I stopped fighting back now I'm just the secluded weird goth girl that sits by herself and dosen't beg the person that's beating her to stop. I lost my family a hundred years ago and the closer it gets to the date of their death, which happens to be the date of my transformation, the more reserved I get but no one knows why I get like that. It's better that they don't know what kind of monster I am. I got up and showered. I got dressed and wore my usual black jeans, black shirt, black hoodie with a crimson red dragon on it and my red sneekers then I got the keys to my jeep and headed out side only to stop and lock the front door then I headed over to my jeep.

I got in and started it up then I put it in drive and took off down the blacktop drive way and a few minutes later I hit the dirt before I saw the highway and I got on it heading for forks. I arrived at school hours before anyone except the secrateries, theachers and the principle and vice principle. I walked into the office and got the stuff I would need then I headed out to my jeep to check out my scedual.

1. Trigonomatry (junior and senior)  
2. Art (junior and senior)  
3. French (junior and senior)  
4. English (junior and senior)  
5. Gym (junior and senior)  
6. Lunch (junior and senior)  
7. Biology II (junior and senior)  
8. Spanish (junior and senior)

I then went to my first class and when I went in I went to the front desk and talked to the teacher. Thankfully he didn't make me introduce myself and I went to the seat in the back infront of five gorgeous creatures. I realized them to be vampires and I took my seat infront of the Bronze haired vampire that looked more like a God them any creature had a right to. When the class started the first question the teacher wanted an answer to he asked me "miss Valarious. Side AB = Side AC. Draw a line from C to side AB. call that line CD. Now draw a line from B to side AC. Call that line BE. Let angle EBC = 60 degrees, angle BCD equal 70 degrees, angle ABE equal 20 degrees, and angle DCE equal 10 degrees. Now draw line DE. The question--find what angle EDC is" he asked I kept my eyes closed and everyone thought that I was asleep "80" I said opening my eyes, he was amazed "that's correct" he said 'I pulled this question from a college course, how could she have known it?' he thought.

I closed my eyes again and just let the world revole without me. When the bell rang everyone, except for the vampires, left in a hurry. The short pixie approached me from behind and tapped me on the shoulder, I got my things and turned to look at her 'her power is seeing the futur based on people's decisions' I thought to myself taking in her scent "how did you know the answer was 80?" she asked in her bell like voice "I took a few college courses" I said "cool, so what classes do you have?" she asked "Art, French, English, Gym, Lunch, Biology II and Spanish" I said, you could feel the excitment rolling off of her "that's perfect your in all of our classes. Come on we'll show you the way to Art class" she said and they took me to Art class.

When I walked in I could hear the thoughts of people 'who let the freak in?' I heard 'uugghhh... who let freakinstien in?' 'freash meat' that was the jock 'eeewww Emo in training' that was the ambacrombie whore 'oh its the new freaky weired goth girl' I had heard it all before. I saw the jock nudge the other jock next to him and I heard him whisper "today after school" and his friend nodded.

I went to the teacher's desk "Isabella Valarious" I said the teacher nodded "yes miss Valarious you can take a seat next to miss Cullen" I nodded, turning to see the little pixie bouncing up and down in her seat. I walked over and set down next to her and I took out my sketch pad and Art supplies whe n the teacher spoke up "now you can draw whatever you want" she said and I started working on my sketch.

I drew a creature that had claws, sharp canines, pirecing turquoise eyes, stood at five foot eight, had brown hair that had red in it and it was on a cliff looking out at the ocean. The moon was full and in the middle of the sky looking down at the creature. The creature's eyes held ancient sadness just like the mask of ancient sadness on its face. It was watching the waves as they crashed against each other. I suddenly felt five pairs of eyes on me and I heard someone whisper "the goth's gonna get it" I knew what that ment but I had made it to where Alice, the little pixie, wouldn't see what would happen. I felt the eyes but I kepe working on my sketch "what's that?" I heard the Blond beauty ask, I breathed and I caught her scent.

Her name is Rosalie Lillian Hale, when she was human she was engaged to a handsome man but one night she was walking all by herself, heading home from a friends house, when she saw Royce and some of his friends, they saw her and she knew that he was drunk by the way he wobbled his way over to her with his friends in toe but he started to get rough with her and she fought against him but he won and he raped her while his friends watched then they beat her and left her to die.

I almost flinched at that but I stayed calm and just kept working "its a monster" I said and flinched at that but that's what I am. A monster. I kept working untill the bell rang and then I packed up my stuff but the Ambacrombie came and pushed me onto the floor and stepped on me along with her friends and they laughed as they tramppled me. When they walked out Alice was right there holding out her hand but I picked myself up of the floor "oh my gosh are you okay? I can't believe them! The nerve" she was cusing those whores in her head "I'm used to it" they looked at me worried "it's happened before in L.A., Pheonix, Chicago and Seattle don't worry about it" I said as I made my way to french class with them following behind.

When we walked in I went to the teacher and he looked at me 'she's pretty hot for a goth kid' I heard in his thoughts and I heard Edward growl in his thoughts "miss Valarious you may sit next to mister Cullen" he said I nodded and went to sit next to Edward. The teacher turned to me "combien de soldats français sont morts dans les guerres françaises et indiennes? (how many french soldiers died in the French and Indian wars?)" he asked me "3.000 à 15.000 soldats français sont morts dans les guerres françaises et indiennes (3,000 to 15,000 french soldiers died in the French and Indian wars)" I answered, he seemed inpressed "Avez-vous jamais prendre des cours de français? (did you ever take french classes?)" he asked "Non, mais j'étais en France depuis environ cinq ans (no but I was in France for about five years)" I said.

I wasn't bothered for the rest of class and when the bell rang me and the Cullens went to English and though they had gotten a lot of facts wrong I didn't say anything when the bell rang we went to Gym. When I got out of the changing room I went and set on the bleachers with the rest of the class while we waited for Coach Clap.

When the Coach came in he said that we would be running track today. I took my spot, Alice took her spot and Rosalie took her spot. When the whistle blew we ran at a human pace and we did ten laps then the boys did ten laps then the other kids did ten laps but they were out of shape and it was funny to see them try to run all ten laps but they did and we went back to the changing room and I was the first one out. I ran to the cafateria and got my stuff the I went to an empty table and waited soon enough the rest of the school was in the building either getting their Lunch or talking to friends.

I wasn't supprised when the Cullens sat at the table next to the windows but I sat by myself in the darkest corner of the Cafateria and ate my Lunch in silence. When I finished, I got up and threw my trash away 'I didn't see her in that dark corner, I didn't even know that there was a table back in that corner' I heard Alice think "she set in that dark corner but I didn't even see her there" she whispered to the others "well Bella is a strange kid" I heard that big guy, I had cought his scent so I knew him, Emmett McCarty Cullen whispered and on instint I looked over at them and saw them looking at me, I turned my head away and averted my gaze to the ground as I headed for Biology II.

I walked in and found the teacher there asleep on his desk, I walked over to his desk "excuse me" I said he woke up and fixed his glasses 'wow what a hottie wait crap she's the new student' he looked at me "are you Isabella Valarious?" he asked "yes, where do I sit?" I asked as he handed me my book and signed my slip, he pointed to the lab table that was second from the front "you'll be sitting next to mister Cullen" he said I nodded and took my seat.

Ten minutes later the Cullens came in and took their seats. Emmett and Rosalie sat behind us while Alice and Jasper set infront of us. Fifteen minutes passed and the rest of the class piled in as the bell for the end of Lunch rang. When class started we didn't do anything but listen and when the bell rang I was up and out the door with almost inhuman speed and I hid in the girls bathroom untill everyone left.

As I made my way toward the door I got shoved and I fell down "get up you freak" I did as I was told and I got my books and put them in my bag before I zipped and buttoned it so I wouldn't lose my stuff then I made my way towards the parking lot with the two jocks following me and when I was at the top of the concrete stairs they pushed me and I rolled down the stairs and hit the pavement hard.

I didn't show any signs of pain as I tried to get up but they came over to me and started kicking me and when the one jock lifted me to my feet I knew what was comming so I braced myself as best I could without giving what I was doing away and he punched me right in the face, i stumbled back but I stayed up and they punched and hit me anyway they could untill I was on the ground again.

I wanted to get up but I knew that I would get so much worse if I did "that's what you get for comming here you freak" one of them said "heh yeah you should've stayed where you were at freak" the other one said as they started to walk of and as soon as the drove out of the lot and turned onto the highway.

I started to get up and I had a feeling that someone was watching me so I risked a glance only to see five horrified faces. I averted my gaze to the ground as I coughed up some blood and I got onto my knees before I felt a cool hand helping me up and when I saw that it was Alice I knew that I couldn't hid it anymore "Bella are you all right?" I heard Emmett ask as I bent down to get my bag.

I stood back up and spit more blood onto the ground "yeah I'm fine" I said "Bella would you come to our house?" Alice asked 'maybe Carlisle can help her' she thought "sorry but I have to get home" I said, they looked at me like I was crazy "your going home with those injuries?" Rosalie asked incredulous.

I sighed and turned towards my jeep "that's the plan" I mumbled then I felt a hand grab mine and I turned to see Alice with the puppy pout on "pretty please come with us" she begged, I let out one bitter laugh and they looked confused by my actions "Alice you could have matched my sister when it came to pouting to bad she's gone or else I would have something to go home to" I said and I took my hand out of hers as I headed for my jeep.

Then as I opened the drivers door "what do you mean by 'gone'" I sighed looking over my left shoulder as I answered "I mean dead just like my parents and the one who made me this way" I said sadly as I got in and started my jeep. I turned on my radio and I heard 'My Chemical Romance'

The Sharpest Lives

Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave

This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me  
[x2]

I backed out of the space I was parked in half-way through the song and the Cullens pulled out and got right behind me as I pulled to a stop. thirty cars heading my way. I leaned back and sighed 'why did I have to tell them that?' I wondered as the first car passed me. I changed the station on my radio and I finally found something to calm my nerves since I didn't have any alcohol available to me at the moment.

Nickle Creek

Out Of The woods

I wish you out of the woods  
And into the picture with me.  
I wish you over the moon,  
Come out of the question and be.

CHORUS  
If this going to  
Run round in my head  
I might as well be dreaming.  
Run round in my head

I rollercoaster for you.  
Time out of mind  
Must be heavenly.  
It's all enchanted and wild,  
It's just like my heart said  
It was going to be.

CHORUS

First Verse

CHORUS

It switched to Nickle Creek

Jealous Of The Moon

Tryin' on a brand new dress  
But you haven't worn the old one yet  
You've come too far  
To turn around now

You've given up the good fight  
You're as strong as anyone  
You're back where you started from  
I see you're back where you started from

Starin' down the stars  
Jealous of the moon  
You wish you could fly  
Just being where you are  
There's nothin' you can do  
If you're too scared to try

Drag your pretty head around  
Swearin' you're gonna drown  
With a beautiful sigh  
And a river of lies

Starin' down the stars  
Jealous of the moon  
You wish you could fly  
Just stayin' where you are  
There's nothin' you can do  
If you're too scared to try

Why don't you call me, I could save you  
Together we'll find a God we can pray to  
That'll take you by the hand

I hate to see a friend of mine  
Laughing out loud  
When she's crying inside  
But you've got your pride

Starin' down the stars  
Jealous of the moon  
You wish you could fly  
But you're stayin' where you are  
There's nothin' you can do  
If you're too scared to try

You're starin' down the stars  
Stay where you are  
You're jealous of the moon  
But there's nothing you can do  
If you're too scared to try

Then it switched to 3OH!3

Don't Trust Me

Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me

It switched again to The Wreckers

Leave The Pieces  
You're not sure that you love me  
But you're not sure enough to let me go  
Baby it ain't fair you know  
To just keep me hangin' 'round

You say you don't wanna hurt me  
Don't want to see my tears  
So why are you still standing here  
Just watching me drown

[Chorus]  
And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go

You can drag out the heartache  
Baby you can make it quick  
Really get it over with  
And just let me move on

Don't concern yourself  
With this mess you've left for me  
I can clean it up, you see  
Just as long as you're gone

[Chorus]

You not making up your mind  
Is killing me and wasting time  
I need so much more than that  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

[Chorus]

Leave the pieces when you go  
Oh, yeah  
Leave the pieces when you go  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Leave the pieces when you go

It switched again to Whitesnake

Is This Love

I should have known better  
Than to let you go alone,  
It's times like these  
I can't make it on my own  
Wasted days, and sleepless nights  
And I can't wait to see you again

I find I spend my time  
Waiting on your call,  
How can I tell you, baby  
My back's against the wall  
I need you by my side  
To tell me it's alright,  
'Cos I don't think I can take anymore

Is this love that I'm feeling,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
This must be love,  
'Cos it's really got a hold on me,  
A hold on me...

I can't stop the feeling  
I've been this way before  
But, with you I've found the key  
To open any door  
I can feel my love for you  
Growing stronger day by day,  
An' I can't wait to see you again  
So I can hold you in my arms

Is this love that I'm feeling,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
This must be love,  
'Cos it's really got a hold on me,  
A hold on me...

Is this love that I'm feeling,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for...  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for...

I switched stations again until I heard Avenged Sevenfold

Scream

Caught up in this madness too blind to see  
Woke animal feelings in me  
Took over my sense and I lost control  
I'll taste your blood tonight

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time

Relax while you're closing your eyes to me  
So warm as I'm setting you free  
With your arms by your side there's no struggling  
Pleasure's all mine this time

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing

We've all had a time where we've lost control  
We've all had our time to grow  
I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right  
I'll hunt again one night

You know I make you wanna scream  
You know I make you wanna run from me baby  
but know it's too late you've wasted all your time

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing

Some live repressing their instinctive feelings  
Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me

Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would  
if I ravaged your body  
Scream, Scream, Scream the way you would if I ravaged

your mind

Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring  
Cover me, unwanted clemency  
Scream till there's silence  
Scream while there's life left, vanishing  
Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire  
perishing

and then it went to Avenged Sevenfold

A Little Piece Of Heaven

Before the story begins, is it such a sin,  
for me to take what's mine, until the end of time  
We were more than friends, before the story ends,  
And I will take what's mine, create what  
God would never design

Our love had been so strong for far too long,  
I was weak with fear that  
something would go wrong,  
before the possibilities came true,  
I took all possibility from you  
Almost laughed myself to tears,  
conjuring her deepest fears

Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,  
I can't believe it,  
Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,  
Eyes over easy, eat it eat it eat it

She was never this good in bed  
even when she was sleepin'  
now she's just so perfect I've  
never been quite so fucking deep in  
it goes on and on and on,  
I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever,  
with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
and I know, I know it's not your time  
but bye, bye  
and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
you think it's over but it's just begun  
but baby don't cry

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
let's make a new start  
'cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
but baby don't cry

Now possibilities I'd never considered,  
are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,  
Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,  
to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved

Smiling right from ear to ear  
Almost laughed herself to tears

Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times  
I can't believe it  
Ripped his heart out right before his eyes  
Eyes over easy  
Eat it eat it eat it

Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways  
I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave

I gotta make up for what I've done  
'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven  
while you burned in hell, no peace forever

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
and I know, I know it's not your time  
but bye, bye  
and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
you think it's over but it's just begun  
but baby don't cry

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
But baby don't cry

I will suffer for so long  
(What will you do, not long enough)  
To make it up to you  
(I pray to God that you do)  
I'll do whatever you want me to do  
(Well then I'll break you unchained)  
And if it's not enough  
(If it's not enough, If it's not enough)  
If it's not enough  
(Not enough)  
Try again  
(Try again)  
And again  
(And again)  
Over and over again

We're coming back, coming back  
We'll live forever, live forever  
Let's have wedding, have a wedding  
Let's start the killing, start the killing

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
and I know, I know it's not your time  
but bye, bye  
And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
you think it's over but it's just begun  
but baby don't cry

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
But baby don't cry

Finally the last car pasted and I made a fast right turn and sped down the highway at a hundred mph and I saw the drive-way about tweenty minutes after I left the school. I turned right and hit the dirt then the black-top at two hundred mph and within ten minutes since I turned down the drive-way I saw the house. When I pulled up to the house I pulled into the garage and parked then I turned the jeep off and I took my books inside and did my homework then I went to my bed room got some closthes and went into my bathroom to take a shower. After I got out of the shower, I got dressed and went over to my bed and collapsed from my long tiring day.

By tomorrow my wounds would not be there and my body would be healed like it never happened.


	2. Another day, a new beating and the truth

I woke up the next morning and I got dressed in my usual out fit then I got my stuff and went to school. When I pulled in I was bombarded with the thoughts around me though they didn't bother me because I had heard it all before 'here comes the freak' 'FREAK!!!' 'I thought she would be in the hospital' 'she can still walk? maybe she needs to be taught another lesson' 'maybe she needs a friend? well I better leave her alone just to be on the safe side' Angela Weber's thoughts were not mocking nor were they angery.

They were filled with worry for me, I almost showed some emotion at that but I decided to just do something nice for her since she cares about me so when I walked into my first class I put a note on Ben Johnson's desk it was obvious that they both like each other and so I thought about being a tiny bit nice to her since she is a nice person at heart.

I set at my desk and the others came in. When Ben came in and found the note on his desk he was exstatic and I smiled a tiny bit on the inside as I thought of what I did.

Trig didn't go as fast as I hoped and the rest of the day seemed to go by faster finally the last bell rang and I ran to the bathroom where I zipped and buttoned my bag since I knew what was coming.

I walked out of the bathroom and I was greeted by a fist in my face as I stumbled and I took the beating before I got up and went to the stairs where I was thrown down and once again I hit the pavement only harder then last time because I could feel a little blood running down the side of my face. As I tried to get up one of the jocks jumped and landed right on my back.

I held in my screams and pleads as they continued to beat me and finally they stopped and once they were gone I got to my knees and I held my stomache as I coughed up lots of blood and I wheezed trying to breath better. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and I saw Alice there with horror on her sweet little face as I turned and coughed up more blood she held me up so that I wouldn't fall even though I still had my balance "I'm fine Alice really" I said as I got up and just as I was going to get my bag Rosalie was there picking it up for me "here you go" she said as she handed it to me, sadness from what happened on her face.

I reached over and got my bag from her "thanks" I said not letting my emotions show when I looked up. The others were there to 'we have to get her to Carlisle he can help her' Alice thought "Bella, please, come over to our house" Alice said and I knew that she wouldn't give up but I knew that it would be bad if they found out that the creature I was drawing in art class was actually the real me.

But I needed to get this over with or else this little pixie would beg me until the day I said yes so I would just get this over with "sorry but I can't I have to clean the house" I said "Bella you need help please let us help you. Please. Our father Carlisle is a Doctor he can help. Bella please" Alice plead with me but it was no use.

I sighed "Alice I have lived more then a century without anyone there for me I have been on my own for a hundred and eight years. My family's dead. I live by myself and I have since that night. The vampire that attacked my family is not a trust worthy guard but none the less he is a guard with the Volturi and I would rather be with my family then being here alone. I don't let myself get close to anyone because I might lose them and that's way I'm alone" I said they had been horrified by my story "what was the vampires name?" Edward asked me "morocco" I said turning away from them as I got in my jeep and went home where I cleaned the whole house and I got a shower and went into my room and I did my homework and went to bed.


	3. Secrets, fights and races

I woke up the next morning and I got dressed in my usual out fit then I got my stuff and went to school. I was four hours early and the Cullens pulled up next to me and I groaned 'oh no, here comes detective what a pain in the but, don't come near me or you'll get hurt, hyper pixie, ice Queen and mr. teddy bear' I thought with a sigh. They got out and did what I thought they would. They walked over and Jasper asked "how come you have so many scars?" I sighed 'well mr. don't come near me or you'll get hurt isn't it obvious?' I thought to myself "well how did you get yours? you trained newborns and made armies. I fought my whole life. I fought to keep myself mostly sane after I lost my family, it was the only way I could keep any humanity I had left. The only way I could keep going. Maria makes it easy for me, she's been building another army" I smirked at that "though I don't like her taking human lives I can set her straight. I have before and I will again" I said looking at the ground.

Alice walked closer "well would you like to come over to our house after school and tell us your story?" she asked 'please let her say yes' I smirked at her thought 'oh come on please say yes' I kept smirking at Emmett's thought 'I would like to hear her story' Jasper's thought 'we don't need her around our house' Rosalie's thought 'of course' I thought with a roll of my eyes before I looked at Edward 'please say you'll come' his eyes were pleading with me and I sighed 'well they can't kill me so what the hell why not' I smiled inside for the first time in nearly all the time I've been a hybrid "sure" my tone was bored but I knew my eyes held curiosity in them. When school finally ended I walked towards the parking lot but as I got to the stairs I was tossed down again, I stayed down and they beat me again except there were three jocks this time. I heard Alice's thought 'please Bella, please get up' I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw them looking at me sadly 'don't give up bells' Emmett 'you haven't givin' up yet, don't you dare start now' Jasper thought with a stern look 'just give up' I almost growled at Rose but I would save that for later 'get up please. Bella, I love you. Please, please get up' I was a little shakin by Edward's thought but I had to admit it.

I thought to Edward 'I love you to' as I thought that I kicked two of the jocks and hit the third where the sun don't shine then I got up and they punched at me but I ducked and hit back one: I knocked out, one: was doubled over in pain and before I could get the other one he grabbed his friends and took off towards the truck and they were gone a minute later. As they dissapeared from sight I kept my stance proud, strong, determined and unwilling to give up. Once they were gone I relaxed my stance and looked over at the Cullens as they made their way towards me. Alice ran over and hugged me, I was shocked but I hugged her back "that was so cool, Bella" Alice said as she pulled away "thanks" I said whole-heartedly and the others came over to me "Bells how'd you do that, it was like you didn't care then you started kicking ass what was up with that?" Emmett asked me, I smirked "all hybrids can read minds but only one hybrid can talk to someone with their mind. I heard what you guys were thinking and you were right Jasper I haven't givin' up and I don't plan to start ever" I said and started to my jeep 'I love you Bella so much' I got in and started my jeep then I leaned back and thought to Edward 'I love you to so very much' I heard them get in their car and when I heard them pull out I started to and I followed them down the highway.

I got an idea so I got my phone out and dialed Alice's number "hello" "hey guys how about a race?" "sure, where to?" " your house" "the terms?" "if I win, then I chose who is going to be my personel slaves and what I say goes. Name your terms" "fair enough. You must show us all your abilities" "fair enough" I hung up after that and we started racing but I wasn't going full speed I was going slow by my standards 'she's gonna lose' Emmett thought. I sped up to six hundred and I was at their house within seconds. I parked, got out and got on the hood of my jeep which was warm and I sighed them a woman came out of the beautiful house and walk over to me "hello I'm Esme you must be Bella" she said with a smile, I hoped off the hood and grinned back "yes your home is very nice" "why thank you would you like to come in?" I smirked "yes, thank you" I said following the beautifull vampire inside closing the door behind me. I followed her to the living room and we sat on one of the couches and started talking about designs ten minutes later the Volvo pulled up and as soon as they got out I could hear Emmett's stream of profanities "fuck she beat us here, no fucking way. How in the hell could she beat us here" me and Esme walked out the front door and I smirked at them "Emmett McCarty Cullen I would have thought your mother taught you not to use profanities" I chastised him. They all looked shocked that I repremanded him "sorry Bells" he said looking ashamed. Everyone was shocked that he said he was sorry "much better and I heard that thought on the highway right after I hung up" I said smirking Carlisle decided to show up at that moment.


	4. The Truth: part 1

I looked over at Carlisle "I'm guessing your Bella?" he asked as he extended his hand to me. I smiled and took it "you guessed right" I let his hand go and I looked back to finish talking to Emmett "look here Emmett I don't want you to talk like that again, got it? You sound like you were raised by wolves. Now promise me you won't swear ever again" I said sternly. He sighed "I promise that I will never swear again" I nodded "good boy, now why don't we go inside" I suggested they nodded and we went inside. We went to the living room and set down "could you tell us the whole story from the begining please" Carlisle asked.

I nodded and sighed "it started a long time ago. It was the spring of 1918 it was April and me and my younger twin sister Annabella were walking back from the theater where we were watching a new movie and we had asked our parents if we could go and dad gave me the money for both of us. We were talking about the movie and we turned down the dirt drive heading back to the house. Then we head mom scream and we started running." I took a deep breath.

"We got to the door and when we went in the living room their was blood on two of the walls and dad was laying on the ground choking on his own blood. We head crying coming from the kitchen and we ran towards the sound. When we got their we saw mom. She wasagainst a wall and there was a man he had his mouth on her neck. I grabbed a big knife and I ran towards him. I stabbed him, he pulled his head back and hissed in pain then he grabbed the knife and he pulled it out. when he turned around his eyes were blood red. I turned and ran to the living room with my sister but he caught us and he went to attack me but my sister got infront of me and she got bit." I took a deep breath.

"I pushed him off of her, I picked he up and ran. I ran to our old tree house but I folloewed the smell of wet dogs. We had the La Push pack on our side. Dad was a good friend to the Tribe Leader and as a result we were protected by the wolf shape-shifters. But as soon as I had got both of us in the tree house I set Anna on the bed we had up there and I laid next to her. It took three days but she didn't make a sound." I took a breath to calm my nerves.

"When she opened her eyes they were Blood red too. But I wasn't scared, she was my sister after all. She said she was thirsty and I went to get her something but I looked back at her only to see her looking at my neck. I grabbed my pcket knife and went over to her. I had a theory and I wanted to see if it was true or not. I cut my wrist and I watched her closely. Her eyes locked on my wrist as soon as it started bleeding and I gave her my wrist. My theory had been confirmed and I knew that she would need the blood which is why I gave her my wrist. She bit into it and I held still. After a while she let go and I wrapped it up." I took another deep breath to calm myseelf.

"I realized that she had been turned into a vampire but I didn't care, all I cared about was taking care of my sister. A few months had passed and it was August. I had just fed Anna and she was reading a book. I heard something and I looked out the window only to see the same vampire that had turned my sister" I paused there.


	5. The Truth: part 2

I sighed "as I watched him he noticed me and he smiled sadisticly at me. I watched as he walked towards the tree house and he jumped up onto the deck. I went and grabbed my sister by the hand and I put her in a corner while I stood infront of her. I watched as he opened the door. He smiled and said "James sent me to kill you both and that's what I'm going to do" I glared at him and he looked supprised" I took a breath.

I looked at them as I continued "I took a step forward and I told him to do his worst so he lunged at me and pinned me to the floor. He bit me but I fliped us so he was face down on the floor. I twisted his arms, one around the other as he screamed in pain. He eventually got out of my hold and pushed me against the floor knocking my head against the wood "if my venom doesn't affect you then I'll just have to drain you" he whispered in my ear as he bit me again. My sister pulled him off me and I got up. She was still a new born and I knew that she was stronger then him, well I thought she was" I had muttered.

I looked at the ground "he pinned her to the wall and I saw my chance. I lunged at him and pushed him threw the window but he grabbed my arm at the last second and took me with him. I closed my eyes as I waited for the feel of earth to hit me and I didn't have to wait for long. He had tossed me on the way down and I had hit the ground with my back. I felt my spin dislocate and I watched with dying eyes as my sister tried to fight for my life and hers" I stopped.

I needed a breath "I saw how easily she was torn limb from limb and I got up from the spot I hit, falling the whole fourty feet below. I ran at him andf I got on his back. I sank my teeth in his throat before I shook my head trying to tear him up before he could burn my sister's remains. I almost had his head off but he got his hands on me and I got tossed like a rag doll. I watched as he set my sister on fire" I took a deep breath.

I fought against the anger and tears "I screamed her name and before I could do anything a guy stepped into the clearing. I knew he wasn't human. He tried to kill the vampire but he managed to escape. He walked over to me and got to his knees "your dying so I'm giving you the choice. I can turn you or I can let you die, it's your choice not mine" I looked in his eyes and I saw how honest they were. I wanted revenge "turn me" I had choked out" I sighed at the memory.

I knew they saw the far away look in my eyes "I closed my eyes and felt him bite me but I kept quiet. I was holding on and five minutes later I opened my new eyes. I saw who had saved me better then I could with my human eyes. He said tthat I would have to stay with him for the first week and after that I could do what I wanted" I shrugged "but I focused on James and Morocco but I was always a step behind and Morocco joined the Volturi so I have focused more on James. I lost track of him years ago. My big brother as I had come to know Juleus, the one who turned me, was killed by James and Morocco eighty years ago and I want revenge for his death too" I finished my story and I kept looking at the floor.


	6. Jasper's sanity and Bella's mate

I felt someone hug me "you've been through so much hell that I could see it happening with my own two eyes. You were brave to try and save your sister like that and I'm sorry that you had gotten hurt, I know the pain of loss" Jasper said, I slowly hugged him back as I buried my face in his neck, sobbing. I pulled back with blood tears in my eyes "thanks" I pulled away and wiped my eyes. The tears stopped and I was thankful for that.

I looked at everyone and sighed "now you know the truth, you know my secret" I looked down and sighed. I got up and walked over to the window, I put my hand on the window. I watched as life kept on moving. I turned and walked out the front door. I set at the base of a fir tree. I was just in the tree line, thinking about what happened. I sighed 'now they know everything about me' I closed my eyes as I remembered the look on my sisters face.

It was contorted with fear and worry for me while it was also visible that she was scared and didn't want to die. I leaned back against the tree and sighed, I heard someone walking towards me so instinctively I growled "easy Bella, I just wanted to talk" Jasper said, I stopped growling and sighed "sorry it's instinct" I said as he set down "it's all right, after what you've been through it must be tough to trust anyone" I sighed.

"Yeah, I never get attached to anyone because I'm scared to lose them and I hate that feeling, I hate feeling scared it makes me feel weak and for me to feel weak makes me think about how I couldn't save my sister. I have always regretted that and I wish I could have saved her or at least kept her safe until Juleus had got there but I couldn't and I have hated myself all these years for that, I never forgot what my mistake was and what I should've done that would have made sure we both stayed safe."

I opened my eyes and looked to the sky "I'll never forgive myself and no matter what it will always be my fault" I could feel the tears building up, I tried to wipe them away but I just cried harder, Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me close, I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him as tightly as I dared as I laid my head in the crook of his neck. I cried on his neck and I just felt so helpless, I knew that Jasper's an empath and I knew he was taking the full force of my emotions.

I cried for so long but when I tried to reel my emotions in they only hit him harder, because he's an empath and he's so close to me. I couldn't stop crying and I knew that he had tears in his eye as well, I finally pulled back and I saw his venom tears. I gave him a small smile as I hugged him "thanks Jasper" I pulled back and he smiled "your welcome, Bella" I leaned back against the tree and put my head on his shoulder, he leaned his head on mine and wrapped his right arm around me.

I sighed as I looked at the stars 'Jasper your my brother and I love you' he looked at me out of the corner of her eyes 'Bella, your my sister. I love you too' I smiled and I knew it reached my eyes, I haven't been this happy since I had my family but now I see. My family was still in my heart while the Cullen's helped me get rid of the pain of losing my family because they had become family to me. After a while I had decided to head home.

I got up and so did Jasper, he followed me into the house where I got my stuff and left. Once I got home I felt slightly better, I got a shower and I collapsed on my bed only to feel the cool night air coming from my window. I looked over at it and I saw Jasper "hey Jasper" I noticed his eyes were black with thirst "hello Bella" his voice had changed and I could see the hidden demon behind his eyes 'oh holy shit, that is the Fucking God of War!!!!' my eyes widened.

I watched as he started to circle me but let me have enough space so I wouldn't realize what he was doing oh but I knew, my eyes narrowed 'he's trying to get me thinking I'm safe then attack' but my memories came back to me and I heard a voice, one of four that I had been hearing, my sister _'Bella please you have to help him! Please trust me you have to help him! please!'_ I looked at him and realized she was right, he was losing it big time.

I slowly moved to lay on my back never taking my eyes off him, I turned my head and patted the spot next to me. In a second I felt the bed shift and his icy touch on my neck but instead of his lips it was his fingers that I felt, I looked into his eyes and I saw that the demon was filled with rage and violence that seemed to lessen the more time he spent around me, each second a tiny, tiny piece of rage disappeared and I smiled.

When I smiled it was like I had lit the stars in the night sky, he had calmed down allot but he was still unpredictable so I did what I could. I motioned for him to lay next to me and he did, I scooted closer and wrapped my arms around him in a loving embrace, I remember the love I had for my sister and I felt that type of love for Jasper, a sibling love. I put my head in the crook of his neck and I smiled again as I felt him relax, I knew he wouldn't be coherent but I still gave it a shot 'Jasper? Jasper, Jazz, what happened?' I asked.

I was rewarded 'Edward said you'd be better off without us ruining your life more then it already was' I watched the memory and I was pissed to say the least "well he has no right to try and control me, I hate being controlled" I snuggled up to him 'Jazzy would you like to stay here tonight?' I felt him nod 'yeah, thanks' I smiled one last time before I fell asleep next to my brother. I had the same dream that I always have.

_In The DREAM.  
_  
_I was laying in my meadow, it was full of wildflowers: Blue bells, Daisy's, Lilac, Honey suckle, Violets, Daffodils and Crimson Clover. I was laying in the middle of the clearing when my sister walked over and laid next to me putting her head on my stomach, I smiled as I opened my eyes and looked at her "you did the right thing" I knew she meant me helping Jasper, I put my right arm on her stomach._

_I sighed "I know" I turned my head to look at her "why did you tell me to help him?" I watched as she looked at me with those big sea blue eyes "I knew that he needed help but I knew that you were the only one who could do any good" she sighed "besides I can't do anything remember I'm dead but I knew you could get through to him" I smiled "yeah I got through to him alright" she laughed and I smiled...again, after that we just laid watching the stars._

_We would always be together "so what's Heaven like?" she smiled "it's beautiful, there are Angels everywhere and the clouds feel like silk and we play all day, they are great friends because you can only get into Heaven if your good or you repent and you really mean it. I watched you take all those beatings" I never took my eyes off the sparkling stars "without you and Juleus I didn't feel like I really belonged anywhere but Juleus can come back it'll take time and he can only bring you with him" I said "yeah I know" she smiled._

_After a while the sun started to rise, we stood up and hugged "I will always be with you" I smiled "as I will always be with you" she smiled and I kissed her cheek. She smiled and walked back into the tree line, I shut my eyes to leave my meadow._

_End of Dream._

I woke up and saw topaz eyes looking at me "morning Jazz" I said stretching "morning Bella" he let me go and I got up and jumped into my closet. I landed in a huge pile of shirts and pants, I heard Jasper laughing, I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom. I got a five second shower because I was pissed, I turned the water off and dressed faster then ever. I ran back into the bedroom and Jasper looked at me shocked 'how can she have taken a shower and dressed so fast?' he was confused.

I laughed "Jasper have you forgotten that I'm a hybrid?" his eyes widened as he realized that I was faster and stronger then any vampire. I smiled and walked towards the window and Jasper followed, I jumped out and landed on my feet. I took off heading for the Cullen house and Jasper was right behind me, once I got there I ran in the house and into the living room. I glared at Edward and he just kept looking at the paper.

I growled and he looked at me "Bella have you seen Jasper?" I narrowed my eyes "yes actually I saw him last night and if I say he was pissed that would be an understatement" the others had come in while I fumed "how the fuck did you think leaving me alone was a good idea?" his eyes widened "how do you know that?" I growled as I got closer "because he told me, asshole" I lunged but he moved "where did you see him?" I crouched.

"he came to my house, I thought I would have to deal with the God of War he was so pissed" they were shocked "I was able to help him calm down but when he told me what was going on" I shook my head in rage "don't you know that I already lost my family once, what the hell makes you think I want to lose more family" I snarled as I lunged, he dodged me but I grabbed his wrist and threw him at the window.

Jasper opened the window and he flew into the yard. I was furious at him but I knew I couldn't kill him, I jumped threw the window and set on his chest holding him down "what makes you think I want to lose my mate" I whispered as I ran my fingers threw his hair, his eyes widened as he realized that I was his mate. He smiled and kissed my wrist, I smiled and kissed him. I pulled back "don't ever say something so stupid ever again" I plead in a whisper.

He smiled and kissed me again "I won't, I promise" I smiled and got up, I helped him up and we went back in. Everyone had heard us talking and knew the truth "so you and our little Eddie" Edward growled at Emmett and he would have attacked him but I kissed him. When I pulled back I went over and smacked Emmett so hard I thought he was going to have brain damage "idiot" I sighed, I turned and grabbed Edward and pulled him up to his room.


	7. AN

I have 3 new polls but I will be putting them up one at a time (like I have a choice) and the one I have up now is an idea I had for a new Twilight fanfiction and the only clue you will get is that it is not a Edward/Bella but it does involve another Cullen man or should I say Hale or Whitlock... Ooooopppppssss I gave it away Oh well, I want you to give me your honest opinion and the polls will only be up for a week. I must thank you for your patience and I have to thank you for your time that you chose to waste on me and my stories.

*BOWS DOWN* THANK YOU!

Your greatful Author,

Bloody Rose 2

Oh and just so you know next Thursday I will change the poll to the one where I need your opinion on a book I'm working on and thinking about publishing then on Thursday the 18th I'll change it to the last poll I have which is basicly me asking you which story I should update first. Again thank you for your patience.


End file.
